The Slayer
by darth mole
Summary: Read and find out plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Slayer

I looked at the Wilderness, without flinching at the devastation left behind the gods, I entered. Equipped with my poison dagger and my dragon long sword, I knew nothing would penetrate my defenses. I don't trust clans; always think they're better than people who come in alone. For all I care, I would shoot at them with my rune arrows and kill them, but they'd just come back, even more. In my opinion, people who join clans are weak and can't defend themselves. Me? I just love the smell of blood in the morning. Quickly, I hid in the trees, watching for groups of mages or rangers, I hated them, always outnumbering me and are "quite"…annoying to handle. They drop quite a bundle, my last kill didn't think he could lose against me, he didn't know who I was, good thing he didn't, he was carrying a lot of runes, he he… I had a name, but ever since I out skill everybody, I got the name "The Slayer", sounds better than my old name, started with a z or something. Then, thumping in the ground was heard, I looked up, from the shadows, with my green cape flying over, looks like I was in for a new treat, I can't wait to rip his head off and add him to my bounty collection, I am no hit-man, but heads eventually turn into skulls, right? I looked at the figure, oh, full rune, that would fetch a nice price in Varrock. He was heading towards a group of Green dragons, I took the chance and lay near the dragons, holding my breath, I earned the title of Undead for my trickery, and some say I am a zombie, I may be, my skin is darker and my bone cheeks show. The figure came closer, I saw an opening in the Armour, he turned and I saw it, it was below the helm, any exposed skin is fatal to the poisoned dagger, I took my chances and took out my dagger. The figure looked over me and started to talk to himself.

The slayer, he spoke softly, he's dead….Nobody has ever defeated the slayer, none that I heard of, they are usually telling lies. He looked up, I took my chances and used one of my special spells, I enchanted myself to get extra speed and my speed was so fast it was unnoticeable, I stabbed the skin quickly and laid back, the speed has reduced the pain and I wasn't noticed. The figure scratched his back. Ouch, he replied with pain, nasty bugs here, I better get out of here.

He turned back and headed into the direction toward Edgeville, I could tell he was getting weaker, his steps slowed, he was panting, soon he would faint, I stood up and walked toward him. When I came up to him, all he could do was look at me with shock, I took out my poisoned dagger and struck it below his chest, he fainted. Perfect, but this guy is rich, he has a dragon long, meaning he comes into the wilderness I suppose. I made up my mind, I will let him live, he can make me a fortune with every defeat I give him.He somehow got up, gripping his sword he slashed at me, I dodged his hits, pathetic, he's poisoned and the more reflexes, the worse his condition, he got out his bow and arrows and shot them at me, soon a monumet of a skull started to appear over his head, it was like a haze at first but turned solid. And then his expression turned, he's uncouncios and fell. I turned quickly and headed over to the bank, with all this stuff, I may actually be able to rob the players...


	2. Chapter 2

The Slayer Part II

I looked downhill, a river of blood running from a mage. His white beard stained and his robes taken, he was in a horrible conditon, I sort of pitied him. The feeling went and I took out my dragon sword, raised it over his head, looked away, and throw my sword down. The horrible noise of ripping flesh made me want to throw up, even a merciless killer as I will never get used to it. I took the wizard's head and put it in my bag. I could see Edgeville in the distance, knights were recruiting for clans. pah pathetic weaklings need "freinds" to help them. In the wilderness, its all how merciless are, ones who are nice and kind will fall and the ones that are mightful and merciless will top them like rats. I took my dragon sword, while going to Edgvilee, hitting people who passed me, they couldn't dare attack me, they went on, bleeding from my sword, I held my sword and licked the tip, I may not drink blood from a river, but on dragon sword its delicous. I saw the bank up ahead. And then, a horrible earthquake happened,the land shifted, the gods were fighting, the bank went closer to the wilderness, I held my ground, I put my sword in its bag (what is the thing where swords are put in? this isn't part of the story, just a question) and put on my claws. I nailed them to the ground, now that I am stuck, I couldn't shake, unlike the others, who were falling, I saw a building topple over a poor ranger, pity him, I can collect his squashed head later. The land shifted, and now I was free to attack before the land shifted again. Oh, my Zamorak, blood was sure running like crazy today. I went inside, the knights, mages, and rangers looked at me, targeted me and put up their weapons, with a quick freeszing spell I paralayzed them. Taking my chance, I took all the items from them, rune swords, armours, bunfull of arrows, hatchets, hook-shots, even a map to a treasure, and then I left. I turned back and saw the figure I met in the Wilderness, he was alive afeterall, I turned back. He started into the distance and saw me, I ran and disappeared...


	3. Chapter 3

The slayer Part III

I looked behind my shoulder, the knight was chasing me. I couldn't hide or stop, knowing I'd be found, there was only one chance, I will lose him in Varrock. I could see barbarian Village ahead, quickly I jumped over the fence and hit a barbarian straight in the face.

ARGHGHHGHGH! I quickly stabbed him and continued running.

Give me back my armour! the knight cried out. I quickly spun and shot an arrow at him, he stopped to dodge it and that slowed him for a momnet. I saw the Varrock bank coming up ahead, the crowd was bigger than I expected, perfect for hiding. I entered the bank and climbed the ladder. The room was big, nobody was there to see me, I looked through a window, the knight arrived the moment I stared out. He was searching through the entire cities, calling out SLAYER, COME HERE! I tried to come up with a plan, I quickly took out my bow and arrow, aiming at his head, I saw the flesh that I stabbed before. I closed my right eye, and aimed, I pulled back the string and let go, it hit its target, the crowd took notice and carried the knight, he was quickly taken to the south direction, which I expected to be Lumbridge and take him to a doctor.

I laughed, and broke the window with my battle hammer, and jumped out. I landed with a quick thud and went into the wilderness.

The slayer...has struck again.


End file.
